


It's Okay

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bipolar Ian, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Rimming, Sexual Content, Supportive mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Ian feels like shit when his medication fucks with his libido, but eventually gets to please Mickey the way he wants.





	

Ian sighed, closing his eyes and really trying to concentrate on the feeling of Mickey’s mouth on his dick. His tongue was laving over the tip while his lips sucked gently. They’d already tried hard and fast. Mickey rolled his balls in one hand while he gripped the base steady with the other. He wasn’t complaining or groaning, but all the fun and enthusiasm of what was supposed to be a frisky morning fuck had dissipated. Ian was thinking too much, and his dick was still only at half. It just wouldn’t cross over to that magical level of hard that Mickey could ride until they were both satisfied. Even that image didn’t help. Mickey was now bobbing slowly up and down his shaft, and Ian couldn’t take it anymore.

Ian reached out to touch Mickey’s cheek so he’d look at him. “Mick, hey.”

Mickey looked up at him with bright blue eyes, lips sliding off wet and puffy and parted with a line of spit, and god if Ian’s dick didn’t twitch just a little. But as soon as Mickey saw his defeated face he understood why he was stopping him.

“Not happenin’?” he said quietly.

Ian ran his other hand roughly through his hair, grabbing the ends like he wanted to rip them out to punish himself. Or maybe he thought the pain might spark something in him that could somehow bring the moment back from the dead. It just hurt. He shook his head, caressing Mickey’s cheek.

Mickey nodded, crawling back up Ian’s body and falling to the side slightly. His own dick had flagged a while ago. He rubbed Ian’s bare chest then up to his face, pulling him into a kiss that was more sympathetic than a last ditch effort. Ian leaned into it guiltily.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, ducking his head. He wasn’t going to cry. The meds made sure of that too. He felt like he wanted to though.

Mickey shushed him, kissing him again. “Don’t worry about it, okay?”

Ian turned so he was facing Mickey with one leg between his thighs. It was warm and comforting. He pressed his fingers to Mickey’s chest, tracing invisible lines. “Do you…want me to….I can get you off if–”

Mickey shook his head, taking Ian’s hand in his and interlocking their fingers. “Not really feeling it now,” he admitted.

“Fuck,” Ian huffed, covering his face. “Fuck, fuck, fuck.”

Mickey took Ian’s hand away. “Ay, it’s okay. Maybe later or something, alright? We’re good, okay?”

“I want to make you feel good, Mick. I can’t…feel–”

“You know what would make me feel good right now?” Mickey asked, cupping Ian’s face. Ian shook his head. “Fucking breakfast.”

For a second, Ian felt like smiling, but he couldn’t get the muscles to work. So instead he leaned in and kissed Mickey. He didn’t need to say anything.

Mickey nodded when they pulled apart. He got up and put a random pair of boxers on, and slipped his feet into his slippers. He looked to Ian before reaching the door. “You coming?”

“In a minute,” Ian said, looking at the ceiling and closing his eyes.

A minute turned to about twenty. He didn’t exactly fall back asleep, but his body just needed to get the energy required to face the day after fucking up like that. He tried to quiet his mind of shameful thoughts, and for the most part felt a little better. It wasn’t the end of the world and he hadn’t let himself or Mickey down in any way. The smell of sausage helped too.

Ian pulled on some sweatpants and padded out to the living room. He could see Mickey in the kitchen at the stove, scrambling eggs with the new spatula Ian had bought when he went on a shopping spree with their electric bill money. The bulk pack of scented candles had come in handy, and sometimes the house still smelled like vanilla cupcake.

Ian watched him a moment. It wasn’t like Mickey cooking was rare, it was just a really nice image. The view was pretty damn decent too. Ian liked the way his hip popped out when he shifted his weight to one side. The move made his butt look even more round and perfect. His back muscles weren’t as defined as Ian’s, but his shoulders and arms gave him a run for his money. Those arms could pick him up and manhandle him when he willingly gave up control. Ian’s eyes traveled down to the thick strong thighs that would wrap around him tightly to force him in impossibly deeper. He felt a shudder down his spine that went straight to his groin.

Ian went over to him and touched him.

Mickey jumped. “Jesus, didn’t fucking see you,” he muttered, turning the stove off.

“Sorry,” Ian apologized, although he didn’t take his hand away.

“Wanna grab some plates or we eaten this outta the pot?” Mickey turned and raised an eyebrow. Then he frowned. “Sup with you?”

Ian kept looking at him, his heart picking up. He pulled Mickey away from the stove and pushed him against the fridge.

“What are–”

Ian took Mickey’s hand and placed it on his growing cock with a smirk.

Mickey’s eyes went from confused to surprised to lustfully hooded, right before Ian kissed him passionately. He lifted Mickey’s thigh and pressed him up the fridge. Mickey whimpered when he felt Ian’s hard dick against him, and wrapped his arms around him. Ian kissed down his neck and licked at the dips of his collarbone, as he pulled Mickey’s ass forward so they could grind against each other. Ian could feel he was still getting hard, but he didn’t know how long it would last. He needed to be quick, but he also wanted to give Mickey what he deserved.

Ian picked Mickey up fully and carried him over to the couch, lying him down gently. He pulled both their boxers off then lay down on top of him. He kissed him just hard enough to feel the pressure of Mickey kissing him back. Ian sunk down til his head was between Mickey’s legs. He took him in his mouth and bobbed a few times before going lower and lifting his legs. Mickey’s gasp turned into a loud moan, as Ian’s tongue delved into his hole. Ian licked and sucked until it was wet enough to get two fingers in at once, scissoring and pumping until Mickey was a mess of cursing and begging.

“Fuck, Ian, c'mon…oh shit,” Mickey groaned, tugging for Ian to get on him before he lost it.

Ian obliged, pulling his fingers out and replacing them with his dick after stroking it a few times. It wasn’t as hard as before, but once he was in Mickey to his balls he didn’t care. He covered Mickey’s body in kisses, as he rolled his hips in a steady pace.

“Wrap your legs around me,” he panted, then groaned when the motion let him push in further. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he said with every thrust.

Mickey was all soft moans and encouragement, as Ian made love to him on the couch. He scratched his fingers down Ian’s back and sides. Ian’s mouth muffled his shouts of pleasure when he finally hit that bundle of nerves.

“Ohh, Ian, fuck…so good…ahh shit.” Mickey was close, and he knew either Ian was too or close to it. He didn’t want to think about this ending too soon because of some fucking meds. He would call the doctor when he could, as much as he was okay if Ian’s libido took a hit. They were them when they were together, fucking or not but he’d rather it be this way.

Ian could feel his orgasm wanting to rise, but it wasn’t getting there fast enough. He was scared. What if he couldn’t keep it together? He felt tired and he was thinking too much again. He could feel Mickey shaking under him, breathing his name, eyes rolling back and ass clenching him tight. He wanted to get him there. He just had to hold on for a few more…

“Fuuuucckk! Uhhh! Holy shit, oh fuck, Ian!” Mickey was coming between them hard and fast.

He looked fucking amazing, and when he looked at Ian that was all he needed. He felt a surge in him, and he pumped faster despite the faces Mickey made from oversensitivity. He grabbed Ian’s face and kissed him hard, telling him to keep going and don’t stop and please and yes and…

“Ahh! Ah! Mmm,” Ian came inside Mickey, pressing it in deep enough to feel it. “Fuck.”

“Fuck,” Mickey panted.

Ian smiled at him. “Fuck.”

Mickey kissed him on the head. “Told you.”

Ian nodded, feeling grateful he could make Mickey feel good after feeling so useless that morning. He was happy and Mickey was definitely happy.

“Breakfast or…” Mickey asked.

“In a minute,” Ian answered, pulling him in to a kiss.

A minute turned to twenty.


End file.
